San Valentín entre chocolate y ondas
by alberto-M
Summary: Hadō Nejire, la joven estudiante de tercer año más hermosa de la academia, tiene planeado algo para tan especial fecha como es San Valentín. Y su objetivo es el amor de cierto joven de pelo verde.


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro One-shot de Boku no Hero academia, esta vez dedicado al San Valentin, una fecha muy importante para muchos n.n Espero os guste.  
**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

Febrero. Un mes en el que todos los alumnos de la prestigiosa academia de héroes japonesa llamada Yūei contaban los días para poder graduarse como héroes profesionales, los hombres y mujeres que usan sus poderes genéticos llamados Quirk en beneficio de la humanidad tanto contra los desastres de la naturaleza como contra la oscuridad de aquellos malvados que las usan para herir a la sociedad, los llamados villanos.

Pero éste también es un mes especial, pues los chicos y las chicas enamorados verían cumplirse su deseo de amor puro y eterno con su pareja: hoy es el día de San Valentín. Y eso se nota en cómo todo el mundo habla entre sí dentro del aula 3-B, famosa por poseer a tres de los jóvenes más poderosos de la actual generación: Togata Mirio, el joven rubio siempre sonriente a pesar de lo que ha sufrido en el pasado; Amakiji Tamaki, un joven de pelo oscuro, con problemas de autoestima y orejas puntiagudas; y Hadō Nejire, una joven de pelo azul conocida tanto por su fuerza; como por su belleza, la más grande de toda la academia; como por su actitud curiosa y adorable que a veces saca suspiros en los más jóvenes en cuanto la ven.

Dado que están en un pequeño descanso entre clases todos los alumnos del aula se juntan en grupos de amigos y se ponen a hablar entre sí sobre el futuro que les espera, estando los denominados Tres Grandes con una joven amiga de Nejire.

—Sólo queda un mes y nos volveremos profesionales —dice Mirio con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras mira a sus amigos—. Ha ocurrido tanto este año que se ha pasado el tiempo volando. Voy a extrañar estas paredes.

—Y que lo digas —dice Tamaki con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, luego mira a la joven, que está mirando a la nada, como concentrada en algo invisible—. ¿Nejire? —mueve su mano frente a ella para llamar su atención, la joven pestañea un par de veces antes de mirar a los chicos.

—Ah, lo siento, estuve pensando en mis cosas —se disculpa Nejire con una pequeña risa, Tamaki y Mirio se miran un segundo antes de mirar a Nejire.

—Así que nuestra compañera ya tiene a alguien en mente para este San Valentín, ¿eh? —pregunta Mirio, la chica sonríe.

—Pues si —dice la joven, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una amplia sonrisa—. Pero no os diré quién es.

—Venga, no seas mala y cuéntanoslo —dice la mejor amiga de Nejire, Haya Yūyu. La chica con dos piercing en cada oreja y con pelo marrón hasta por encima de los hombros espera saber el nombre de la persona que tiene Nejire en su mente.

—No no no, será divertido mantener el secreto hasta confesarme —dice Nejire, haciendo que todos casi se caigan de sus respectivas sillas.

—Nejire, no... —dice Tamaki, luego piensa mejor qué decir—. Entonces no sabes si le gustas.

—No —dice Nejire negando con la cabeza.

—Al menos habláis mucho, ¿no? —pregunta Mirio, obteniendo como respuesta el mismo movimiento de negación.

—Hablamos un poco, no tanto como grandes amigos pero algo.

—¿Sabes de alguna heroicidad que haya hecho? —pregunta Haya, Nejire asiente—. ¿¡Pero cuales!? No sólo asientas.

—Es-un-se-cre-to —canta en voz suave Nejire, poniendo un dedo entre sus propios labios indicando que jamás se lo dirá—. La única pista que daré es que me enamoré de él hace unos meses y quiero declararme antes de graduarme.

—Hace unos meses... —se dice Mirio, pensando en algo conocido pero no le viene nada a la cabeza—. "Alguien de aquí... ¿Puede ser alguien de segundo año? No, se le debió haber declarado ya. Y no creo que sea por timidez, hablamos de Hadō-san..."

—Y para ello necesito un poco de ayuda —dice Nejire cortando los pensamientos del rubio.

—Pillina, lo estabas ocultando —dice Haya dándole leves codazos de amistad a la joven, quien asiente—. Yo te ayudo.

—Haya, Nejire debe preparar algo ella sola para demostrarle qué tanto le gusta —dice Mirio mirando a la joven, Nejire pone un rostro de perrito que da tanta, pero tanta ternura que Haya casi la abraza.

—Es que es mi primera vez haciendo esto y no quiero equivocarme —dice Nejire y en ese momento toda, absolutamente toda la clase se calla mirando a la joven con sorpresa. Ninguno podía creerse que no solo alguien tuviese el corazón de tal belleza, sino que encima ella no ha participado en ningún San Valentín hasta encontrar un su gemela. Pensaban que por lo menos habría participado en primaria o secundaria.

—Es tan hermoso, Nejire-san —dice Haya a punto de llorar de ternura, maldiciendo internamente al joven que tiene su corazón.

—Bueno, ¿no es normal creer en el amor verdadero hasta el final? —pregunta Nejire mirando a su amiga, dando por correcta la teoría de todos los chicos de su clase sobre sus anteriores negaciones a participar—. Porque eso es maravilloso, quiero que la vez que lo celebre sea único, y por eso será hoy. Pero tengo un plan en mente y requiere vuestra ayuda.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayudemos, no? —pregunta Mirio con una sonrisa.

—Si —dice Nejire, asintiendo con otra gran sonrisa, justo en ese momento entra el héroe profesional Snipe para dar clases de Geometría y todos deben sentarse en sus respectivos asientos—. Os cuento luego el plan, ¿de acuerdo?

OoooOoooO

Una de las jóvenes promesas de la clase 1-A, Midoriya Izuku, es un joven de pelo corto y de color verde, el mismo color que sus ojos, pecas en sus mejillas y posiblemente el chico más tímido de la clase. Iida Tenya, el Presidente de la clase y uno de sus primeros amigos, le pidió durante la hora del almuerzo hablar con él a solas, a lo cual accede con curiosidad. Tras estar en unos pasillos desérticos, Iida le mira tras percatarse de que nadie está cerca.

—Midoriya, esto es para ti —dice Iida entregándole una carta, el joven confuso se pone rojo al pensar en las repercusiones de algo así.

—I-Iida-san... Existen los chocolates de amigo, no es necesario una carta...

—No es mía —dice Iida sorprendiendo más a Midoriya—. Estaba en la puerta del aula, pegado con celo y cerrado. Suerte que he llegado temprano como siempre, no he querido que seas la noticia de todos así que la guardé hasta entregártela ahora —el joven pecoso coge la carta, temblando.

—¿M-mi primera carta de San Valentín? —se pregunta Midoriya sin saber cómo actuar, pues debido a su antigua condición como Quirkless ni uno de sus antiguos compañeros se ha acercado a él, salvó su amigo Bakugou y sus compinches para golpearle y burlarse de su persona. Por eso vio tan lejana la posibilidad de enamorarse, y más lejana la posibilidad de gustarle a alguien. Mira el sobre, y ve que no tiene un nombre para identificar al autor, sólo un 'Para Midoriya' y nada más; entonces la abre y lee el contenido de la carta, expresado por un escrito correcto y sin ninguna inclinación en ninguna palabra, lo cual implica haberlo hecho por ordenador para evitar la identificación.

'Midoriya, sé que ambos tenemos nuestras metas como héroes profesionales, pero no sabemos cómo va a ser el futuro. Puede que no nos veamos más, o puede que sí pero me gustaría pasar un poco de este San Valentín contigo, hasta el último de los minutos del día, antes de tener que graduarme. Tus actos heroicos han llenado mi corazón de júbilo, alegría, y de algo que jamás he sentido antes, y quiero sentirlo hoy de nuevo, una posible última vez.

Si estás de acuerdo en vivir este cuento de hadas, reúnete conmigo en la puerta de la Yūei a las diez de la noche. Ponte un gran traje.

PD: No te preocupes por el director, fue comprensivo conmigo cuando le expliqué la situación y mientras no salgamos de los terrenos de la Yūei no pasará nada.

Atentamente: Tu admiradora secreta n.n'

La cabeza de Midoriya, literalmente, está que echa humo, sin pensar ni siquiera en el emoticono de la carta. Su rostro se torna de un color rojo brillante que competiría con el pelo de su compañero Kirishima, y estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

—Es... Es como un sueño...

—Llorar está bien, pero debes pensar qué hacer sobre ello —dice otro de los amigos de Midoriya, el rubio llamado Aoyama Yūga, apoyado en una esquina cerca de Iida provocando el susto de ambos chicos.

—¿¡Cuándo estuviste aquí!? —gritan Iida y Midoriya mirando al rubio brillante.

—Monsieur Tenya, Monsieur Midoriya, me conocéis y puedo ser tan sigiloso como madame Hagakure —dice Aoyama guiñando un ojo de forma amigable, mira a Midoriya—. Una carta en San Valentín, eso es maravilloso —se acerca a ambos—. Pero está mal esconderlo, entre amigos no hay secretos.

—Eso es cierto, pero me pareció mejor que sea Midoriya el primero que lea esa carta —dice Iida con sus gestos robóticos y característicos—. Además algunos ya tienen las hormonas revolucionadas por ser hoy tal fecha especial, sobretodo Ashido y quiero evitar lo que pueda poner más nervioso a Midoriya.

—Ya veo —dice Aoyama sonriendo, mira a Midoriya—. ¿Y tiene algún plan para ello?

—Pues... —dice Midoriya, ladeando los ojos a un lado, no esperaba ser interrogado por esto—. Tendría que rechazarla, creo... Estudiamos para ser héroes y debemos centrarnos en ello, ¿no? Claro que puede ser irrespetuoso de mi parte, además de que seguramente es una senpai de tercer año y ésta su última oportunidad... —Aoyama le rodea el cuello con un brazo.

—Midoriya, vamos —dice Aoyama sonriendo—. Piénsalo, existe la posibilidad de que quien-tú-sabes sea quien escribió esta carta.

—¿Quién-tú-sabes? —pregunta Iida, confuso mientras Midoriya se pone rojo.

—¡A-Aoyama-kun, no creo que sea ella! —dice Midoriya entre titubeos—. Digo, es cierto que Nejire-senpai y yo somos...

—¿¡Te gusta Nejire-senpai!? —grita Iida, Midoriya se pone tenso porque esperaba que sólo Aoyama, como sólo él sabe hacer, supiese de que le gusta la senpai de tercer año. Iida está llorando mientras aprieta un puño—. ¡Maravilloso, Midoriya ha cambiado bastante! ¡Seguro Kirishima alabaría tu, como él diría, hombría!

—¿¡Qué cosas dices, Iida-kun!? —pregunta Midoriya más rojo que un tomate, Aoyama sonríe.

—Preparemos un gran San Valentín para tu cita, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunta Aoyama mirando a Midoriya—. ¿Qué tan bien cocinas?

—Hago lo que puedo, ¿por? —pregunta Midoriya, para luego ponerse rojo—. ¿Q-quieres que yo le de un chocolate? ¡Espera un momento, yo no sé si puedo hacerlo!

—Confía en mí, y en tus amigos. Verás que mañana todos te envidiaran. Además tengo akgo que te ayudará.

—E-está bien...

OoooOoooO

—Esta es la idea más rara en la que he participado, y mira que tenéis algunas raras —dice Tamaki suspirando y metiendo el contenido de una bolsa en un objeto metálico negro, debido a la oscuridad de la noche es imposible distinguirlo. A Nejire se le ocurrió un gran plan para realizar la confesión de amor por la noche—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser la confesión un minuto antes de las doce? Mañana tenemos clases.

—Porque es más romántico cuando te confiesas y recibes la respuesta justo antes de que acabe el día —dice Mirio haciendo lo mismo que Tamaki en otro objeto metálico negro—. Conozco a Hadō-san mucho, y aunque no somos tan cercanos como ella y tú, sé lo que piensa.

—Porque los dos sois tan parecidos que brilláis mucho sin tener un Quirk luminoso —dice Tamaki, mira a Mirio—. ¿Y cuando lo haremos?

—Nos dijo que nos quedaremos aquí, y cuando Haya-san nos de la señal nos preparamos —dice Mirio sonriendo, estaba algo impaciente por poder ver quién es el misterioso amor de la joven de pelo azulado. Saca un Walkie-talkie blanco y negro de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y lo enciende—. Yellow Phantom a Music girl.

—Aquí Music girl —dice Haya sonriendo, y hablando con Mirio con un Walkie-talkie similar al otro—. Lista para todo, y mejor lo de los nombres código que lo haga Amakiji-san, ¿de acuerdo? —sujetando unas latas vacías de diferentes envases de comida se coloca en posición.

—Bien, esperarás a Hadō-san y su pareja para empezar el plan de San Valentín.

—En serio, eres malo con esto —dice Haya riéndose un poco.

Mientras tanto, Nejire está enfrente de la Academia Yūei, jugando a pisar las separaciones entre baldosas mientras espera a Midoriya, el chico de quien está enamorada. El plan es simple: conseguir que él tenga buenos recuerdos de esta noche con la ayuda de sus amigos en variadas ocasiones. ¿El por qué su rostro ahora muestra rasgos diferentes, tiene lentillas de contacto haciendo sus ojos marrones y esconde su larga cabellera azul en una peluca rubia cuyo pelo le llega hasta mitad de la espalda? Aparte de que su idea es ocultarle a Midoriya su identidad hasta el último momento, para revelárselo cual hechizo de hada madrina, le pareció divertido probar una peluca de gran capacidad sin que se note lo que esconde y que creó el Departamento de Apoyo junto con las lentillas de color variable, y también quiere ver qué tan bien funciona el Quirk Maquillaje de un chico de primero que está en Estudios Generales.

Cabe decir que la ropa que lleva consiste en un bonito vestido negro que muestra un poco de escote, y una pulsera de perlas blancas en su braco derecho, otorgándole un hermoso impacto visual a todo aquel que la mire.

—¿Ho-hola? —pregunta el joven Midoriya apareciendo por la izquierda, la joven sonríe y mira al confundido chico. Va vestido con un traje negro y con sus inconfundibles zapatos rojos que ya son una parte esencial de su vestimenta, mira a la chica sin reconocerla—. "Te equivocaste, Aoyama-kun, no es Nejire-senpai. Bueno, ya que estoy aquí no puedo rechazar su salida si se ha esforzado tanto" Esto... Debes de ser quien me escribió —dice un poco rojo, más rojo se pone cuando Nejire le abraza con fuerza—. ¡Ah, e-espera, aún no nos conocemos bien!

—Es verdad pero no podía ocultar el querer hacerlo, eres tan mono —dice Nejire con una sonrisa y dando una vuelta completa para que Midoriya vea su vestido—. ¿Te gusta?

—C-claro, mucho —dice el joven rascándose la cabeza, sonrojado por la vista—. ¿Esto... cómo te llamas? No recuerdo haberte vistoantes.

—Es una sorpresa, te lo reverlaré antes de que termine el día —dice Nejire, Midoriya se sorprende porque él es de llamar de forma respetuosa a todos sus compañeros. Decidiendo que por ahora la llamaría senpai, pregunta.

—¿A dónde vamos? Es que se va a ser tarde y...

—No es necesario ir a ninguna parte, Midoriya —dice la joven cogiendo de la mano a Midoriya—. Sólo enseñarte una cosa que vi por allí —señala una zona detrás de la Yūei, y la situación actual parecería al de una niña pequeñasonriendo y tirando de su padre para ver algo. Salvo que Nejire es más alta que Midoriya.

—¡E-espera espera!

—Vamos, San Valentín debe ser memorable —dice Nejire mientras le guiña un ojo y va hacia la zona junto con Midoriya, donde está Haya preparada para realizar su parte del plan.

—"¿Es Midoriya? ¡Nejire-chan, no me lo esperaba!" —piensa la joven escondida entre la maleza, al verlos acercarse. Se esconde mejor y se truena los dedos lista para empezar un plan. Su Quirk es Alteración Sónica, le permite aumentar los ruidos en lo que desee, siempre que tenga en mente qué hacer. Al principio sólo podía usar los ruidos que hacía cual poder sónico y por eso pasó con nota justa el examen de acceso hace tres años, pero ahora tenía un sin fin de habilidades para la distracción y la captura de villanos. Paseando la yema de un dedo sobre la lata, produce un leve sonido como el de un violín, y cuando empieza a tocar más latas suena una bella música que ambos jóvenes de la cita puede escuchar.

—Vamos, Midoriya —dice Nejire tirando de Midoriya, quien echo un manojo de nervios imita a Nejire agarrando la mano de su pareja y poniendo la otra en su cintura. Tras eso se ponen a bailar, un baile lento que Nejire disfruta como nunca antes.

—Senpai, yo... —dice Midoriya, la joven le mira con ternura esperando qué dirá—. Es muy bonito lo que haces —Mirio y Tamaki lanzan al aire, utilizando unos sopla hojas negros, confeti de todos los colores que caen como lluvia alrededor de la pareja—. ¿De dónde sale esto?

—No importa de dónde salgan Midoriya, vive el momento —dice Nejire bailando y sonriente, recuerda cómo Midoriya se puso nervioso en el Festival Escolar al ver su vestido y decide jugar un poco con él—. Has cambiado, Nejire me habló de ti —Midoriya ladea los ojos, evitando mirar a la chica. Había recordado eso, y se pregunta por qué ése fue un tema de conversación—. Sigues poniéndote rojo pero ya no tanto como antes —le dice tocándole la mejilla derecha con un dedo.

—Bueno, he vivido tantas cosas que no pensaba que se harían realidad y cada vez soy menos tímido—dice Midoriya, sonriendo levemente a pesar del enorme sonrojo en su rostro—. Aunque aún soy un poco como antes.

—Y me gusta que ese algo que me encanta de ti no cambie —dice Nejire poniendo rojo a Midoriya, quien está murmurándose multitud de cosas. Paran de bailar en cuanto la música se detiene y mira a los ojos color esmeralda de Midoriya—. ¿Sabes? Hace dos años estaba entre la multitud que vio cómo te lanzaste contra el villano de lodo, ¿sabes?

—¿E-en serio? —dice Midoriya rascándose la nuca—. Lo recuerdo, todos los profesionales se molestaron conmigo por hacerlo, y con razón. No debí haberme lanzado sin preparación y...

—Pero no vieron lo que yo vi —dice Nejire mirando a Midoriya con cariño—. Ellos vieron a un imprudente que no consiguió hacer nada, yo vi a un joven con un corazón puro... Desde ése momento te admiré, y cuando supe lo que hiciste por Eri-chan, sentí un calor en mi pecho que casi me quema. Desde entonces esperé con ilusión éste día, para mí eres el caballero de armadura verde de los cuentos de hadas que me leía mamá.

—¿Verde?

—Me tomé algunas libertades —dice Nejire riéndose levemente de los titubeos y murmullos inentendibles que hacía Midoriya—. Quedamos tan tarde porque me gusta terminar el día con estas palabras —mira hacia un árbol cercano y luego a Midoriya—. ¿Puedes ir a mirar arriba? —el joven traga saliva, aún con titubeos porque imagina qué puede haber ahí usa el One for All: Full Cowl para llegar a una rama del árbol en pocos segundos. Luego baja con un paquete rosa, mientras el chico tiembla aún más de lo normal—. Ahora te diré quién soy... ¡Yo soy tu cita, Midoriya! —en un movimiento se quita la peluca, revelando su largo cabello azulado, para luego quitarse las lentillas y mostrar sus ojos azules. Acto seguido se limpia la cara con sus propias manos para revelar su angelical rostro, aunque queda algo de maquillaje en él.

—"¡Lo hizo a la perfección!" —piensan a la vez Mirio y Tamaki celebrando la declaración de amor de Nejire, junto con Haya. Mirio mira su reloj y observa que queda un minuto para las doce—. "¡Vamos, Nejire! ¡Espero tengas suerte!"

Lo que luego descubrieron fue algo extraño. Nadie dijo nada, Nejire estaba con el corazón en un puño y Midoriya con un gran sonrojo en el rostro, sosteniendo el chocolate negro que la joven hizo para él. Lo demuestra el pequeño pastel de fresas con letras de chocolate que pone 'Para mi rollito verde' y un poco de azúcar espolvoreado encima. Se nota mucho el amor puesto en el pastel. Midoriya traga saliva tres veces y deja a un lado el chocolate, confundiendo a la chica.

—Gracias, Nejire-senpai —dice el joven sonriendo, para luego bajar la sonrisa y mirar al suelo, confundiendo a Nejire—. Verás, tengo una cosa que decirte... A partir de mañana... No podremos ser amigos —los ojos de la joven se abren de par en par y su corazón para de latir.

—Y a cinco segundos de las doce, que incómodo —dice Mirio mirando su reloj, mientras Tamaki evita que Haya se levante a machacar a Midoriya—. Creo que será mejor... —justo entonces escuchan algo que jamás esperarían.

—Porque ahora que técnicamente es el mañana, me gustaría ser tu novio —dice Midoriya completamente rojo, haciendo que el corazón de la doncella enamorada lata tan rápido que parecía salírsele de la boca al tiempo que una sonrisa aún más grande de lo que es normal en ella adorna su rostro. El joven heredero del One for All sonríe colocándole en el mechón que hay en su frente una hermosa flor blanca que tenía escondido dentro de su traje—. Feliz White Day. Tengo los chocolates en una nevera, así que puedes considerarlo la segunda parte de mi regalo.

—Una confesión de ella justo antes de medianoche y una confesión de él justo después —dice Haya, suspirando de ensueño y sin querer dejar de pensar en el amor que se vive cerca—. Es tan romántico.

—Necesitamos insulina, y rápido —dice Tamaki al sufrir también los efectos mágicos de las dos festividades románticas de Japón.

—No te preocupes, ya se te pasará... Que se les pase a ellos dos es otra cosa.

—Midoriya —dice la joven con una sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad, que dan una imagen aún más hermosa de la pronto Profesional de las Ondas—. Los chocolates están bien —acto seguido, y con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que se podía oír desde el exterior, se lanza hacia Midoriya para abrazarlo por el cuello y suspenderlo en el aire gracias a su Quirk de Ondas—. Pero tengo en mente algo mejor que me puedes dar —en ese momento besa en los labios a Midoriya, un beso lleno de amor que es correspondido por los pequeños rayos verdes que emanan del cuerpo del chico, provocando un hermoso torbellino de luces verdes.

El joven Midoriya se siente como en un sueño, ya que desde el primer día en que la conoció sintió mariposas que no sabía por qué hasta que el propio All Might y posteriormnte su madre le explicaron todo sobre el amor. Y con el paso del tiempo se enamoraba más y más de su actitud, al tiempo que la veía lejos por su inseguridad. Y cuando tenía ya asumido que no le gustaría a Nejire, a pesar de la insistencia de Aoyama de mantener los chocolates en la nevera por si acaso, ocurre esta pequeña cita de San Valentin. Nada podría estropear este momento. Ni siquiera el que Tamaki y Mirio se diesen cuenta de algo escondido en un bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Midoriya.

—Algunas cosas no cambian —dice Mirio mientras suelta una pequeña risa, pues lo que vio fue un libro verde titulado 'Confesiones: cuándo y cómo hacerlas'

Si, puede que Midoriya sea demasiado nervioso en algunas cosas, un fan obsesivo de All Might y en lo que se refiere al amor necesitó muchas y muchas notas.

Pero ahora es feliz, y es lo único que necesita.


End file.
